Zoro's debt
by Ambiguous-Juxtaposition
Summary: What happens when Zoro is actually able to pay off Nami's debt? No pairings, rated T for Sanji and Zoro's swearing. This story is a crack story


**Disclaimer: Lilli-nyan does not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-san :D**

"Ok, everyone, I'm handing out allowances now. Remember not to spend too much and save as much as you can" Nami ordered as she handed everyone a bundle of money. She came to Zoro and thought about whether or not to give him his money. The swordsman raised an eyebrow at her and then jumped off the boat. He didn't really care about getting money or not, he still needed to pay that sea witch back.

"Oi! Shitty Marimo, wait up!" Sanji called out "If you go off by yourself, you'll get lost. You can help me carry groceries"

As usual Zoro refused to do what the cook wanted him to do, but he had no choice, seeing as Nami threatened to raise his debt even more to the point where he couldn't pay it off even when he died. So stubbornly he went with the blonde cook, of course the idiot had to make a couple of "detours"

"Mademoiselle, your beauty radiates off of you like the sun and moon. I would love to escort you to-" Sanji noticed at the corner of his eye that his idiot pack mule was wandering off. He bid the lady farewell and went after Zoro. Unfortunately, the crowd was dense and the cook lost sight of his shipmate "_How hard is it to lose a swordsman with green hair in a crowd? Damn it, now I have to waste more time looking for him when I could be flirting with these beautiful women" _Sanji thought to himself

"Where the hell is that shitty cook, did he get lost?" Zoro sauntered down the streets. He noticed a katana store not too far away from where he was, even though he already had 3 katanas it couldn't hurt to look inside.

The swordsman was in front of the store when he saw a bundle of money; at first he was unconvinced as to how someone could drop a bundle of money. He picked it up and flipped through it, there were 500,000 berries in there, that was enough to pay the sea witch back and he could keep 100,000 for himself. Zoro put the bundle in his haramaki, and went off to look for Sanji.

Sanji had just finished purchasing the crew's rations, as well as a couple packs of cigarettes and matches. He picked up the cart that was loaded with food and headed back to the ship so he could drop it off and continue to look for Zoro.

On his way back, he saw a clothing store and thought it couldn't hurt to go inside and check out what kind of shirts they had. It's not like the shitty swordsman was going anywhere. Sanji walked into the store and saw a shitload of dress shirts, suit jackets, and black slacks, he saw a familiar skeleton and blue haired man with a speedo.

"Oi, Franky, Brook!" The blonde called and made his way over to his nakama, the two men returned the wave and went over to the younger man.

"Hello Sanji-san, where is Zoro-san? I thought you were shopping with him" The skeleton inquired

"Cactus head decided to go for a walk, what are you two doing here?" Sanji asked as he lit his cigarette, of course the store keeper told him that they had a no smoking rule. It didn't really bother Sanji too much though, he went outside and grabbed the food cart and made his way back to the ship with the musician and the shipwright.

"I bumped into bones on the street and he said he wanted to see if there were any clothes he could buy" Franky grabbed a sack of food and carried into the galley.

**Z/Z/Z/Z**

"Where the hell is Sunny?" Zoro muttered to himself as he walked down the street

"OI! ZORO!" Luffy called over to his nakama, he was with Nami and Robin. He was holding shopping bags aplenty, no doubt about it; the idiot captain met up with the women and Nami had him carry all their clothes. The green haired man decided it would be smart to go with Luffy and the others, he hated to admit it, but he was lost.

"Shouldn't we go look for Zoro? It's going to get dark soon" Usopp asked Sanji who was getting ready to prepare dinner with his fresh ingredients.

"I think I hear Nami-san and Robin-chan~" Sanji danced out of the galley to greet the 2 women. Nami asked Sanji if he could put her and Robin's bags away, and as usual he agreed instantly and grabbed the bags and danced his way to the women's room. He gently set them down and headed back to the galley to get started on dinner.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, dinner's ready~ the rest of you shitheads, get your asses in here" Sanji called. The crew all hurried into the galley and set down. Dinner was same as always, Luffy tried to steal everyone's food, Sanji kicked him for poor manners. Just when everyone was about leave the galley, Zoro called Nami over.

"Here, this should pay off my debt" He reached into his haramaki, pulled out 400,000 berries and handed it over to Nami who (Much like everyone else) looked deadpanned.

"Wow, moss head actually has money" Sanji said

"YOSH! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE! Zoro never has any money!" Luffy declared

"We're not celebrating" Everyone stated flatly

"Ok Zoro, you've paid off your debt, now I can't blackmail you anymore" Nami pouted and left the galley, everyone's expressions went back to normal and left as well. Leaving Sanji and Zoro in the galley, Sanji lit up a cigarette and took a drag on it and looked at Zoro before asking

"How'd you get that money?"

"Found it"

"I doubt that people would just drop 400,000 berries on the street"

"You're just pissed that you didn't find"

"Shut up, now get out, I have to do the dishes"

"Way ahead of you" Zoro got up and left. He was going up to the Crow's Nest to do some training, but something caught his ear. He went to the lounge and pressed his ear against the door, he could hear Nami's voice

"I'm missing 500,000 berries, I had it with me this morning, but I just checked my wallet and it wasn't there!"

"Maybe someone stole it" Usopp suggested

"No way, I've been a thief for eight years; I think I would've noticed"

"Perhaps you dropped it?" He heard Robin suggest

Before Zoro could get any more of the conversation he felt a foot kick his back, _great it's the shit cook. _Zoro turned around and raised an eyebrow at the cook.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji asked

"None of your business cook" Zoro retorted and went up to Crow's Nest leaving Sanji in a confused state. Normally the swordsman would've insulted the cook back and before you know it, they would be fighting. Something had to be wrong.

After about an hour, the cook grudgingly went up to the Crow's nest to check on the swordsman. When he got up, he blinked in confusion to see that the Marimo was nowhere to be found. Sanji got down and headed for the men's quarters.

**Z/Z/Z/Z**

"Here" Zoro took out the rest of the money he "found" on the street and gave it to Nami. The navigator inspected the money and gave Zoro a doubtful look.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked counting the bundle again. It was weird enough that the green haired man was able to pay off her debt and now he's giving her more money? Something must've hit his head hard; maybe Sanji had finally kicked him hard enough in the head.

"What you don't want it?" Zoro scratched his head and yawned

"N-no, I want it"

"So I don't see what the problem here is" The swordsman left the navigator's room and made his way to the men's quarters. _"Fucking witch, I give her money back and she automatically thinks there's something wrong" _Zoro thought to himself. When he reached the men's quarters, he found Sanji standing by the door, smoking a cigarette. The cook raised an eyebrow

"Why'd you give Nami-san 100,000 berries?" He asked getting straight to the point

"It was hers, and I sure as hell don't need it" Zoro opened the door and climbed into his hammock and quickly fell asleep. _"That moss head is one weird plant" _Sanji thought to himself and made his way back to the Crow's Nest for his watch.

**Author's note: I know this is highly improbable for Zoro and more probable for Luffy but since I was already writing a Luffy story, I decided to write a crack story about Zoro. I'm also writing a Sanji story, I'm a huge Sanji fangirl ^_^/ **

**I'm not sure if I should write more One Piece AU stories, PM me your preferences :D**

**Reviews are always welcome and constructive criticism is too **

**Kk TTYL**

**Lilli-nyan~**


End file.
